Time Heals All Wombs
by Awesomer then you
Summary: "Or maybe you're a transvestite." "Do I look like a girl to you?" "I don't know that v-neck can be very deceiving," I pointed out. T for language


**Srry if Izaya was a bit OOCish. Plz tell me if he was and how I can improve it. Also if u've read some of my other stories like Kyoya's Weakness plz help me. I'm stuck on what to do next. Also somethings up with my laptop so whenever I type is it changes to his, so if I haven't corrected some of that plz bare with me.**

It was early morning. I had just made my little seven-year-old brother, Liam, some cheerios, handed him the bowel from where he was in the living room and was grabbing my skateboard when Dad came stumbling in. I watched as he past by me to go past out in his chair. I could smell the alcohol from where I was.

"Liam, hurry it up," I said as I grabbed our bags and put one on each of my shoulders.

"K," He said as he set his bowl down on the floor and got up. I tucked my skateboard under my right arm and opened the front door.

"Coffees already made. There's a sandwich and a bottle of water in the fridge. My cell numbers on the fridge as always and the remote to the T.V is on the couch," I told Dad. He just groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"We're gonna be late," Liam said. I nodded and followed him out of the house. We walked to Raijin.

"Eva, Liam, how many times have I told you to wear your uniforms?" My homeroom teacher, Mr. Sora Keski, asked. I rolled my eyes and pushed Liam through the gates ahead of me.

"And how many times do I need to tell you, Sensei, that they're itchy?" I asked.

"You should get them checked out," Liam added, while he put a piece of gum in his mouth. I nodded in agreement and followed him to his classroom with Sora next to me.

"Can you at least wear them for one day?" He asked.

"Why? So Ritani-sensei owes you ten bucks?" I asked. I winked at him. "That's right. I know."

"Nee-chan knows everything," Liam said. I laughed and messed up his dark brown hair.

"Damn straight, Kid," I said. I pushed him inside his classroom. "Now, go terrorize little kids." I turned towards Sora. "Now, Sor-"

"God dammit, Eva, I might be your uncle, but at school it's Keski-sensei," He said. I patted him on the shoulder as I passed by him.

"Don't wait up for me in class, Sora-chan," I said. I then got on my board and rode down the halls before he could do anything.

By the afternoon I was bored. I had already observed my humans, I had already watched Heiwajima Shizuo throw a guy across the city, I had already watched the Black Rider pick up a passage before driving away and I had already prank called a few people out of complete boredom. At the moment I was at Ikebukuro's biggest park laying on the ground with my feet up on a bench.

"The Black Rider hmmm," I said to myself as I held up a hand to block the sun from my hands. "I don't know why people call her a guy. With that tight suit it's unmistakable. Humans are just too oblivious."

"Eh, is that so?" I new voice asked. The man stepped into my view above me, successfully blocking the sun from me. I let my hand drop to my side as I looked up at him.

"Orihara Izaya," I said. He tilted his head.

"Now, I just got back. Word of me couldn't have gotten around that fast already. Not even this city is capable of that," He said. I picked up a little bit of his coat.

"People talk, Izaya," I said.

"You know some people would be hurt by your familiarly," He pointed out. I shrugged and let go of his coat.

"Not like I care. I'm American," I said. He smirked.

"Your interesting," He observed. I smiled in amusement. I had finally found my entertainment.

"That's not exactly a compliment coming from you," I said.

"Tell me," He started. "What have you heard of me?"

"Cerious much?" I asked.

"Just observing," He denied. I smiled again. I looked him in the eye.

"You're a human obsessed petophile-he winced at that. No one would have caught it, well, no one who was normal. I guess even the great Orihara Izaya didn't like being called a petophile-and a narsasistic bitch."

"Such vocabulary," He said with a smirk. "You naty naty girl."

"Don't go getting any ideas. I'm still only thirteen," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetie."

"There's the sarcasm!"

"Wha!? I'm not sarcastic. Your so mean!"

"You sound like a girl. You sure you're not a girl. Or maybe you're a transvestite."

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"I don't know that v-neck can be very deceiving," I pointed out. I then smirked. He rolled his eyes again and stepped a little to the left successfully blinding me with that hideous ball of yellow. "Ah! Fucktard! Fuck, fuck, fuc-"

"Ah, ah, ah. A little girl like you should be cursing so much," He said as he bent down and covered my mouth. He purposely made sure the sun stayed in my now tear filled blue eyes. I ripped his hand off my mouth.

"Motherucker," I cursed as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my red waist-length coat from off the bench and stood up as I put it on over my blue T and light blue jeans. I put back on my red converse and watched as he observed me with those strange reddish brown eyes of his. "Your eyes are normal."

"Says the kid with bright blue eyes," He pointed out.

"It's pretty common in Americans and French, I just so happen to be both," I said. I then pointed at him. "Your eyes on the other hand are common no where. Trust me I'd know. I've lived about everywhere."

"Let me guess. You used to travel around the world a lot with your mom. She was photographer and died of cancer let's say...last year. Your dad's dead too, so you moved in with your aunt who beats you," He said. "You're an only child too." I shook my head.

"Wrong," I said.

"How so? Mom still alive. Mom actually a drug addict and Daddy beats her?" He asked with false remorse. I chuckled.

"You'll get it right one day, Izaya," I said. "It's my turn now. Okay, let's see. Ummm, you have a little sister who hates your guts. Your parents are rich, but you don't use their money. I know that you where an information broker and probably still are. Uh, your parents dote on you, but you don't really care for them. As a kid you found out that you actually like observing humans and it slowly became into an obsession. You also have a god complex."

"Well, this is no fair. You obviously know a lot more than I do about you," He said. I smirked. "I don't even know your name." I got up and spun around.

"That's the fun, Izaya. You have to figure it all out," I said with a smile. I then grabbed my board and jumped on it. I waved him goodbye. "I probably don't need to give ya a hint, but i'm gonna anyways. I wasn't born here."

"I already knew that," He said. "I've only been gone a year and I've never seen you before." I smirked again.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough. I never said how old I was when I moved here," I said. I then rode away. This was going to be fun.


End file.
